a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a guided cutting retainer for neatly cutting an end side of an elongated stack set.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, take a curtain set as an example of a stack set. To form a stack curtain set 1, stacked stats 12 are accumulated and clamped between an upper truss rail 11 and a lower truss rail 13. The length of the stack curtain set 1 needs to appropriately adapt to the width of a window to be applied to. If the length excessively exceeds the width of the window, the size of the slats needs to be adjusted by symmetrically cutting the two ends of the slats to obtain an appropriate length that adapts to the window to be applied to. The cutting process may be performed by measuring cutting lines and cutting by any cutting tools. If the cutting process is manually carried out, generally by a saw blade, to ensure an equal length and neat end faces throughout the stack curtain set 1 after cutting, it is essential that end sides 14 of the stack curtain set 1 be secured to prevent deformation caused by sliding movements of the stack slats 12.
To cut sizes of end sides of a stack set, such as commonly cutting stacked pieces of paper, cutting an elongated plate-like stack, or cutting left and right lengths of a curtain of a curtain set, for example, the curtain set is first piled into a stack set before the cutting process. There are large-scale industrial production tools for cutting curtain sets. In these industrial production tools, in response to different operating conditions, different speed requirements, different cutting applications, numerous mechanism designs having a decompression method involving hydraulics, electronics or lever arms or saws for cutting different forms are provided. The Taiwan serial No. 090129596 discloses an industrial cutting apparatus for Venetian blinds. The above cutting apparatus achieves quick cutting by manual operations through a leveraged method. The Taiwan serial No. 102203513 discloses a curtain cutting apparatus that provides an industrial cutting design implemented by electromechanical operations. With electromechanical kinetic energy, a cutting tool is driven to cut a curtain and to yield an industrial effect. The Taiwan serial No. 090208659 discloses a trimmer that incorporates a hand tool machine and a manual operation. A guide channel for axial movements of an electronic chainsaw is provided at a linear position above a cutting line. The guide channel serves for guiding purposes to provide a working line of the chainsaw with a precise path. The Taiwan serial No. 091209142 further discloses an auxiliary toolkit for cutting a curtain upper beam. The toolkit is longitudinally provided with a hole for the curtain upper beam to pass through, and a longitudinal cut groove vertically provided at a lateral cross-section position. With the guidance of the longitudinal cut groove, a saw blade is provided with a precise cutting path for household uses. However, not only all of the above disclosures require electricity that accounts for a cost issue, none of the above disclosures has a design applicable to cutting end sides of an entire curtain set.